Purple Prophecy of Doom
by Koyasha
Summary: There's a new power ranger but her intentions might not be entirely too friendly


Mighty Morphin Power Rangers  
  
PURPLE PROPHECY OF DOOM  
  
By Koyasha  
  
  
Episode One  
  
"Enter The Purple Ranger"  
  
  
Scene 1  
  
"Leave me alone!" cried Claudia as the ruffians pushed her around.  
"What are you going to do little girl?" said one of the five ruffians as he shoved her. "Why don't you give me all your money, it would be a lot faster. We don't have to go through all this!"  
"I warned you." she said as she took a fighting stance.  
"Hey what's going on here?" said Jason as he rounded the corner. He paused and looked at Claudia as the ruffians circled around her.  
"Why don't you go practice your martial arts and leave us alone?!" said the leader to Jason as he put his arm around Claudia. She shoved him away.  
"Leave me alone!" declared Claudia.  
"Yes! Leave her alone! Or you'll have to deal with ME!" said Jason.  
"Fine. We'll leave. But, we'll be seeing you again." said the leader as the group disembarked.  
"Are you all right?" asked Jason.  
"As well as can be expected." sighed Claudia. "Hi, my name is Claudia."  
"Hi, I'm Jason."  
"I am grateful. I bid you thanks."  
"It was nothing." blushed Jason.  
"I hope to be seeing you around school. You see, I'm new around here. Maybe we could get together and talk at the Youth Center sometime?" she asked precociously.  
"Sure, that would be great! You can come meet my friends." replied Jason with a smile.  
"Well, bye." she said as she walked off with only good thoughts in her head. She was rounding the corner when she bumped into Bulk.  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" said Bulk.  
"Yeah!" said Skull behind Bulk. "Watch it!"  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." said Claudia.  
Bulk looked at Claudia and immediately forgot that he was angry. He liked Claudia.  
"I don't mean to cause trouble." said Claudia.  
"Oh, it was no problem." said Bulk.  
"Yeah it was no problem!" said Skull. "What?" He looked at Bulk.  
"I am pleased to make your acquaintance." said Bulk politely.  
"You are?" asked Skull surprisingly. Bulk hit him to keep him quiet. "I'm Bulk."  
"Well, I better be going." said Claudia. "You know, classes and everything."  
"I hope to be seeing you later...uh..." Bulk said.  
" 'Claudia'. " replied Claudia. "Bye!" She headed off to class, again.  
  
  
Scene 2  
  
  
The next day, Claudia went hiking during lunch. She enjoyed hiking. It was her passion. Angel Grove was one of the best places to go hiking. She was glad that her parents had moved here.  
When she got to the top of the mountain, she noticed a cave.  
"Wouldn't that be a great place to rest." she thought out loud. She was hot and sweaty. The cave look dark and damp, perfect!  
When she got into the cave she noticed some odd writing on the wall. She got closer, and being the scientist and martial artist she was, her curiosity was piqued.  
When she got closer she noticed a little compartment in the wall.  
"That's strange! I've never seen a compartment in a wall in a cave before." She started to pull the compartment and a strange purple light shone in her eyes. A strange feeling of comprehension came over her. By the time she had pulled the entire compartment out, she was almost completely blinded by the light. At the center of the light there was a coin. She picked it up and started to glow purple. The power surged through her. In her eyes, you could see the past:  
  
A hundred thousand years ago, the evil sorcerer Nadronos sought for world domination. But he was defeated by the six warriors with the six power coins. Just before he died, he created the seventh power coin which would perform his evil revenge, a hundred thousand years later: to destroy those who possessed the six power coins. It was all prophecy. And when the chosen one had the coin, Nadronos's evil would merge with the chosen one's personality.  
  
"It is the end of the Power Rangers! The war to end all wars! HA HA HA!!!" raved Claudia: The Purple Ranger.  
  
  
Scene 3  
  
Lord Zedd's palace:  
"I need a better and more effective monster you miserable minions!" raged Lord Zedd.  
"Every time you think of a brilliant plan, the Power Rangers see right through it!" praised Goldar.  
"Well maybe all my next monster needs is to make sure that they don't see. That lamp would make a perfect monster. By blinding them, the Power Rangers won't even know what hit them. HA HA HA HA!!!"  
"To the beginning of your victory!" said Goldar.  
  
  
Scene 4  
  
At the Youth Center:  
Claudia was sitting at a table when she saw Bulk and Skull and an idea popped into her head. She got up and walked over to Bulk.  
"Why hello again." said Claudia mischievously.  
"Hi!" said Bulk.  
"I heard some people saying that you two are trying to find out who the Power Rangers are." said Claudia.  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" questioned Skull.  
"I thought that maybe you should ask Billy to create a device to find the Power Rangers. I heard that Billy is very intelligent." She walked off.  
"Why didn't WE think about that?" asked Skull.  
"Be quiet!" said Bulk.  
  
Meanwhile at the Youth Center:  
Some of the Power Rangers were talking at the bar.  
"Well, it looks like you had quite a morning." said Trini to Jason. "Can I have another shake."  
"Sure." said Ernie as he went to get a shake.  
"I guess. I really enjoyed meeting Claudia." He couldn't say her name without blushing.  
"You like her Jase, don't you?" questioned Zack.  
"I never said that!" defended Jason. "She just seems like a real nice person."  
"Come on Jason, we know you!" smirked Kimberly.  
"Yeah, just admit it!" said Tommy. "Hey Billy!"  
Billy was just coming up to their table. "Hello." he said. "I have a problem."  
"What is it?" asked Trini.  
"Bulk and Skull." answered Billy.  
"So what else is new?" mused Kimberly.  
"What are they up to this time?" asked Tommy.  
"They want me to make some scientific gadget that will find the Power Rangers."  
They all laughed at that prospect.  
"Just tell them no." said Jason.  
"I tried to, but they won't listen. They just keep on following me!" complained Billy.  
"Well then, I guess you could make them a gadget that will just find-" said Trini.   
All of a sudden, Jason's communicator beeped. They all walked into a corner.  
"We read you Zordon." said Jason.  
"Teleport to the Command Center."  
"Right." They teleported.  
  
  
Scene 5  
  
In the Command Center:   
"Power Rangers," said Zordon when they arrived. "Lord Zedd is attacking the harbor side of Angel Grove with his newest monster: The Lampmeister. Be careful Rangers, The Lampmeister has the ability to momentarily blind you with his rays. Now go Rangers, let the power protect you."  
"It's Morphin time!" said Jason.  
"Dragonzord!"  
"Mastodon!"  
"Pterodactyl!"  
"Triceratops!"  
"Saber-tooth Tiger!"  
"Tyrannosaurus!"  
  
Scene 6  
  
They arrived at the harbor to face Lampmeister.  
"Hello Power Rangers." mused Lampmeister. "Perhaps you should meet some of my friends." And all of a sudden, a hoard of putties emerged.  
(Fighting Scene) Of course they defeated the putties and confronted Lampmeister himself.  
"When I'm through with you, you'll just be a memory! HA HA HA!" laughed Lampmeister.  
"Some how, I doubt you will ever get the chance to!" said someone.  
"Yeah!" exclaimed the Power Rangers.  
"Who said that?" questioned Lampmeister. Of course none of the six Power Rangers had said it and all of a sudden, Lampmeister exploded.  
They were all stunned! What had happened?  
  
  
Scene 7  
  
Lord Zedd's palace:  
"What? What happened?" shouted Lord Zedd.  
"I do not know!" said Goldar. "All of a sudden, Lampmeister was destroyed!"  
"My beautiful monster! The Power Rangers didn't do it! Whoever did will pay!"  
  
Scene 8  
  
At the harbor:  
"What happened?" asked Tommy.  
"Look!" said Trini. Between all the smoke, she could see a figure. It looked familiar.  
"Do you see what I see?" asked Kimberly.  
"Is this some sort of sick joke?" asked Tommy.  
"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Zack.  
"This is impossible!" said Jason.  
"Oh it's possible all right!" said The Purple Ranger.  
They were all stunned! They couldn't say anything.  
"I see you're a little surprised to see me! Don't you recognize me?" she asked.  
None of the Power Rangers said anything. Then, Tommy thinking that it was the polite thing to do, approached the seventh Power Ranger.  
"Well, I guess you could say that we are a little surprised to see you. Just out of curiosity, who are you?" Tommy asked.  
"I'm The Purple Ranger. Can't you tell?" she mused.  
"Well, I guess I'd like to say that we're grateful that you ridded Angel Grove of Lampmeister." said Tommy.  
She kicked him hard in the stomach. He went flying back. The other five Power Rangers came to his aid.  
"I do not need your gratitude!" she declared. "That thing that you call Lampmeister was only in my way. The only reason I destroyed it was because it might have ridden me of the pleasure of destroying you!" And with that, lightning bursts shot out of her hands and shot directly at them.   
  
(Fighting Scene)(Similar to fighting scene in first episode of "Green With Evil" with the Green Ranger) Purple Ranger: victor. Purple Ranger can shoot lightning bolts and can phase in and out of reality.)  
(At the end of the battle)  
"You all amuse me!" said the Purple Ranger. "I shall let you live a little longer."  
  
  
Scene 9  
  
(While the Purple Ranger combated with the Power Rangers)  
Lord Zedd's palace:  
"Lord Zedd, I shall send a legion putties to destroy the Purple Ranger, for destroying Lampmeister." said Goldar.  
"You shall do nothing of the sort!" said Lord Zedd. "That Purple Ranger could be the excellent way to have the Power Rangers destroyed once and for all. HA HA HA!!!" laughed Lord Zedd.  
  
  
Scene 10  
  
In the Command Center: (the six Power Rangers had teleported at the end of their battle)  
"Zordon, what is going on here?" demanded Tommy.  
"Yes, who is this Purple Ranger?" asked Kimberly.  
"Power Rangers, my worst fear has been realized, the prophecy has come true!" answered Zordon.  
"Prophecy? What prophecy?" asked Trini.  
"The prophecy of doom." said Zordon. "Legend has it that thousands of years ago, there were other people with the six power coins and they defeated an evil, powerful sorcerer named Nadronos. He swore revenge and just before he died, he created the seventh power coin. It was prophesied that in a hundred thousand years, the coin would be found by someone and the evil in it would merge with the person's personality. Now, he gave this power coin special powers which are superior to any of yours. For one, it is almost impossible to find out who she is. We do not know her powers, but you have already experienced some of them. It was written that the Purple Ranger would fight the six Power Rangers six times and on the sixth time, they would be destroyed. I am sorry Power Rangers that we did not warn you before. No one thought that the prophecy would come true. The Purple Ranger must be stopped."   
"Aie yaie yaie yaie etc.(Alpha's exclamation)" exclaimed Alpha.  
"But, how do we stop her?" asked Jason.  
"I do not know." answered Zordon. "She is practically invincible. It is written somewhere in our memory banks how to perform this deed. Alpha and I will try to access this information, but it could take some time."  
"Is there anything that we can do?" asked Billy.  
"No, Power Rangers." answered Zordon. "You must go back to Angel Grove and wait till the Purple Ranger appears again... But remember, she is highly dangerous."  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode 2  
  
"The Secret Is Out"  
  
  
Scene 1  
  
Claudia watched in disgust and amusement as the six Power Rangers appeared again at school. They looked weary and down. All six of them. This was just perfect. She had them just where she wanted them.  
Now that she had discovered most of her powers, she felt that it would be good just to play with the Power Rangers before destroying them. (The powers that she are aware of are shooting lightning bolts from her hands, phasing in and out of reality, telekinesis and being able to change into any of the Power Rangers morphed or un-morphed.) This was all so easy! She wished she could have a greater challenge (part of her own personality). She also discovered that since she has a dagger, she can summon her own zord. It was a purple stegosaurus. What a beauty, she thought when she called it up with her dagger.  
They were all going to their next classes. She decided that she would follow the Black Ranger: Zack. He went to his locker. What a perfect place to plant a note so that the Power Rangers will meet me somewhere for another battle, she thought. She craves for the battle (the evil in her). She started to write it:  
  
Power Rangers,  
  
Do not try to hide from me. I know who you are. Jason, Trini, Tommy, Kimberly, Zack and Billy, meet me at the beach soon, or I will expose you all to everyone (especially Bulk and Skull).  
  
  
Sincerely yours,  
Purple Ranger  
  
  
P.S. I am close by.  
  
  
As soon as Zack left his locker, she would plant the note.  
The school bell rang, he rushed to get his books out of his locker, slammed the locker door and ran off to his next class. Claudia slowly approached the locker. Using her telekinetic powers, she easily opened the door of Zack's locker and stuck the note to the other side of the door and shut the locker.  
  
  
Scene 2  
  
"All right class, remember to read pages 27-30." said Mrs. Applebee. The bell rang. "Class dismissed."  
Zack, Tommy and Kimberly walked out into the hall.  
"Heh, guys. We going to meet the others at the Youth Center?" asked Kimberly.  
"Yeah." said Zack, without the least bit of enthusiasm. "But I have to go get some books from my locker."  
They all followed Zack to his locker. He tentatively opened his locker door and put his books in.  
"Hey! What's that?" asked Tommy as he pointed to a note on his locker door.  
"I don't know," answered Zack. He removed the note from the locker and read it. "Guys," he said to Tommy and Kimberly. "we've got a major problem!"  
"What do you mean?" asked Kimberly.  
"Look." replied Zack.  
Tommy took the note and read it with Kimberly.  
"We better go to talk to the others... Now!" said Tommy.  
They were just about to go when Claudia rounded the corner. Tommy recognized her from the description Jason had given him earlier. Also, he had never seen her before.  
"Hello." said Tommy to Claudia. "You're Claudia right?"  
"What's it to you?" she asked rudely.  
Tommy looked taken back and said, "Well I'm a friend of Jason's."  
"So?" she asked.  
"I just wanted to say hello."  
"Well fine, you've said, now could you please step aside?" She walked around him and left.  
"Charming." said Kimberly sarcastically.  
"Definitely." agreed Zack.  
The reason Claudia didn't like Tommy was because she thought he was trying to take over as leader of the Power Rangers. She thought that Jason should be in charge. And there was no way that she would let anyone ruin it for Jason... especially Tommy.  
  
  
Scene 3  
  
At the Youth Center:  
"How could she possibly know who we are?" asked Trini.  
"It is conceivable that the powers that she received make it possible for her to identify those who are the proprietors of the six power coins." answered Billy.  
"Meaning us!" said Trini.  
"Well, I guess we better go meet her at the beach, before..." Jason trailed off.  
"But, you know what Zordon said." Kimberly replied. "Her powers are superior to ours! How are we supposed to defeat her?"  
"Well, lets try a different tactic." said Zack.  
"Yes... a different tactic. We better go to the Command Center to see if Zordon has found a way to defeat her." said Jason.  
"Hi Jason!" said someone.  
They all turned their heads to as Claudia approached them.  
"Uh... hi Claudia." said Jason.  
"What's up?" she asked.  
"Oh nothing. We were just going to... uh... study." he replied. "We gotta go! Bye!" And they picked up their books and left her standing there.  
He left! she thought. Well, when I encounter them at the beach, he'll be sorry for that, she thought.  
  
  
Scene 4  
  
At the Command Center:  
"Have you any information about how to defeat her yet?" asked Zack.  
"I'm sorry Rangers, but nothing has turned up." answered Zordon. "You must go and fight her."  
"It's Morphin time!" said Jason.  
"Dragonzord!"  
"Mastodon!"  
"Pterodactyl!"  
"Triceratops!"  
"Saber-tooth tiger!"  
"Tyrannosaurus!"  
  
  
Scene 5  
  
They arrived at the beach:   
They each did some fancy martial moves one after the other while saying:  
"All right purple punk, it's time to go!" said Jason.  
"Let's get this bogus ranger!" said Kimberly.  
"That's right!" said Billy.  
"We're taking you down!" said Zack.  
"So get ready to face us!" said Trini.  
"Let's take out the trash!" said Tommy.  
"Trash! Did you say trash?!" asked the Purple Ranger. "Coming right up!" And with her telekinetic powers, she lifted up a whole pile of trash and threw it on the Power Rangers!  
"Ahh!" they hollered.  
"HA HA HA!" laughed the Purple Ranger. "Now, it's time to get serious! I would like it if all of you would go except Jason and Tommy. I would like to have a little battle between me and Tommy. The purpose of Jason is so that he can watch his friend suffer."  
"I don't want to..." said Tommy.  
"Then... I will tell everyone who you really are!" she answered.  
"Then, I guess I must do it!" said Tommy, with regret.  
"Be careful!" said Kimberly and the four of them teleported to the Command Center.  
  
  
Scene 6  
  
  
In the Command Center:  
"Zordon, is there anything we can do?" asked Kimberly, with distress in her voice.  
"I am sorry Kimberly, but we cannot interfere or else she will expose you! All we can do is watch the Viewing Globe." answered Zordon.  
"Have you found anything that could help us defeat her Alpha?" asked Zack.  
"The data has not shown up. We still have to purge our memory banks." said Alpha.  
"We'll just have to wait." said Trini.  
  
  
Scene 7  
  
At the beach:  
"Now that your little friends are out of the way, we can get down to business." said the Purple Ranger.  
"Tommy, don't do it!" cried Jason. "I'll fight her, instead of you."  
"No!" said the Purple Ranger urgently (she didn't want to hurt Jason as much anymore) "I fight Tommy, and Tommy alone. You just sit back and watch."  
"I'll handle it Jason, don't worry about me." answered Tommy. He looked at her and said, "What do you want?"  
"Your hand... in combat! HA HA HA!!!" she replied. "Let the combat begin!"  
(Fighting Scene: the Purple Ranger is beating the Green Ranger really badly. They both fight with their daggers. He can never get a hold of her because she keeps on phasing out of reality and ends up behind Tommy and ambushes him.)  
  
Near the end of the battle:  
The Purple Ranger took Tommy's dagger and since she had one too, put them together and this great burst of energy erupted from the center of the two daggers and hit Tommy square in the chest, he went flying back and hit a bunch of rocks.  
"Tommy!" cried Jason.  
"Do not aid him." ordered the Purple Ranger. "Let him get up... and fight like a man!"  
Jason ignored her and went to Tommy's aid.  
"Stop this! Stop this now!" Jason said to the Purple Ranger.  
She didn't say anything while Jason helped Tommy up.  
"Fine. I'll stop... for now!" said the Purple Ranger. And with that, she teleported out.  
"Are you all right?" asked Jason.  
"I'll be fine. Let's get back to the Command Center." answered Tommy. They both teleported.  
  
  
Scene 8  
  
In the Command Center:  
"Tommy!" cried Kimberly as the two of them appeared. "Are you all right?"  
"I'll live." he answered in a little pain.  
"You really got a beating." said Zack.  
"Yeah. I just wish there were just some way to reason with her." replied Tommy.  
"I think there is." said Alpha. They all looked at him.  
"Our memory banks say legend has it that the only way to defeat her is to make sure that good overlaps the evil in her so that it can be destroyed." said Alpha.  
"But how?" asked Jason.  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode 3  
  
"Rearranging Rangers"  
  
  
Scene 1  
  
At the Command Center:  
"How are we supposed to get something good to overlap the evil?" asked Trini.  
Billy looked at the printout and said, "Well, if I am deciphering this well, it says that something other than the evil has to penetrate her being, something good. For example, compassion or love or peace."  
"Well, I can tell you for sure that compassion will not work." Tommy said sarcastically.  
"Well, maybe peace would work." provided Kimberly.  
"Good thinking Kimberly." said Zordon. "The next time you approach her, you must try to explain that you are of no harm to her. That all you want is peace."  
"Anything is worth a try." said Zack.  
"We better get back to Angel Grove." said Jason. And they teleported.  
  
  
Scene 2  
  
At the Youth Center:  
"Do you actually think that peace is going to work against the Purple Ranger?" asked Kimberly.  
"I hope so." replied Tommy. He cringed because of the pain he felt in his entire body.  
"Are you all right?" asked Trini.  
"I'm fine." answered Tommy uneasily. "Don't worry about me. Our main concern is defeating the Purple Ranger."  
"And it doesn't help that we don't know who she is." added Zack.  
"Two down, four to go." Jason mumbled.  
"Excuse me?" asked Billy.  
"I mean, we have fought with her twice. That means there will be four other battles until the end." Jason replied.  
"But not all of us have fought with her twice." said Trini.  
"I guess it doesn't matter if it's just one, or all of us." put in Zack.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Claudia thought of her next plan. Beating up Tommy wasn't gratifying enough, she thought. She had devised a plan:  
She would change into Trini (as soon as Trini had gone) and lure Tommy and Jason away from the rest of them. Then, she would separate the two of them. First, she would go after Tommy. She would change into the Red Ranger (Jason) and fight him that way. Then she would leave and show up as Trini and kiss Tommy (while Kimberly was close by. Just a little bonus) so that Kimberly could see. After that, she would change into the Green Ranger (Tommy) and go attack Jason (she would be careful not to hurt him as much as Tommy).  
It was perfect, she thought. She would really drive a wedge between the Power Rangers.  
"They won't even know what hit them!" she thought out loud.  
  
  
Scene 3  
  
At the Youth Center:  
"Guys, I gotta go. I'm meeting some people later." said Trini as she got up from the table.  
"See ya Trini." said Jason.  
"Yeah, bye Trini." said Kimberly.  
A figure in the shadows watched as Trini left. There was shimmer of purple light (no one seemed to notice) and there was Trini again. She approached the table where the rest of the Power Rangers sat.  
"Hey, I thought you had to go to a meeting." said Zack.  
"Oh, I just forgot. It was postponed." "Trini" answered. "Jason and Tommy, could you guys come with me? I have to show you something real interesting."  
"Now? At a time like this?" asked Tommy.  
"It's real important." she answered.  
"Fine, let's go." replied Jason.  
The three of them started to walk off when all of a sudden "Trini" said, "Kimberly, come see us in a few minutes. We'll be in the park." And they walked off.  
  
  
Scene 4  
  
In the park:  
"So, what did you want us to see." asked Tommy.  
"Wait here Tommy." answered "Trini". "Jason, come with me."  
"Wait a second, why do we have to separate?" asked Jason suspiciously.  
"Cause I don't want to show you both at the same time." And with that, she led Jason about 100 yards away from Tommy.  
"Now you wait here, while I go and show Tommy my big surprise." said "Trini". She grinned at Jason and walked off.  
When she got to about 50 yards away from Tommy, there was a purple flash and all of a sudden, "Trini" wasn't standing there anymore, instead, it was the Red Ranger (in the costume). The "Red Ranger" approached Tommy. Tommy soon took notice.  
"Jason! Where's Trini? What are you doing here morphed?" asked Tommy.  
"I'm here to teach you a lesson." answered the "Red Ranger".  
"I don't understand." said Tommy.  
"Oh you will soon enough." said the "Red Ranger". He all of sudden started attacking Tommy.  
(Fighting Scene) (The "Red Ranger" beats Tommy so bad that Tommy can hardly fight, due to his previous injuries.)  
At the end of the battle:  
"Why are you doing this Jason?" asked Tommy.  
"Because." answered the "Red Ranger". "You think that you can just barge in here and take control of everything don't you? Let me get this through your head: I am the leader! You are expendable!" And he left.  
Then, another purple flash (Tommy doesn't notice) and "Trini" appears again.  
"Tommy are you okay?" she asked. "What happened?"  
"I don't know." he answered.  
"Kimberly! Kimberly! Come quick!" she yelled. "I'm sure she'll be here soon." And she kissed him seductively on the lips... right in front of Kimberly!  
"Just what do you think you're doing?!?" screamed Kimberly.  
"Having fun! I thought you knew. Or are you too stupid to figure out what's been going on. We've been doing this for so long, that it's natural." answered "Trini", and she ran off.  
"Kimberly... I..." mumbled Tommy. She smacked him.  
"How could you do this to me?!" she screamed.  
"But Kim... I... never..."  
"Oh don't give me that!" she declared. "I can't believe you would do this to me!" She started to weep.  
Then, the real Trini came walking along. She took one look at Tommy's wounds and went running towards him.  
"Oh my gosh! Are you all right?" she asked as she tried to help him up. Kimberly noticed Trini, approached her and shoved her hard.  
"Don't you touch him!" she yelled. "Don't ever touch him again." And she stalked off.  
Trini picked herself up and asked Tommy, "What was that all about?"  
"Just stay away." answered Tommy. "How can you just stand there and ask what happened? You started it all." He got up painfully and walked away leaving Trini dumbfounded.  
  
  
Scene 5  
  
When "Trini" got within 50 yards of Jason, there was a purple flash and standing in her place was the "Green Ranger". He approached Jason.  
"Tommy?" asked Jason. "What's the meaning of this?"  
"The meaning?" asked the "Green Ranger". He sighed. "Is there ever a meaning to anything?"  
"Why are you morphed? Is it that Purple Ranger again? If so, I'm ready to kick her butt!"  
"Oh, you are!" answered the "Green Ranger". "Well, first, you will have to deal with me! I am tired of you leading us! You're nothing but a pathetic, whiny little thing. And, I think you should be disposed of!" And he started attacking him.  
(Fighting Scene)(The "Green Ranger" beats Jason really bad.)  
At the end of the battle:  
Jason is hit hard in the stomach. He is knocked out. There is a purple flash and Claudia appears. She rushes to his aid.  
"Jason! Jason!" she called. "Jason! I never wanted to hurt you! I love you. It made me do it!"  
He comes to. "Uh... um... Claudia! What are you doing here?"  
"I... um... saw you lying there. What happened?"  
"I... uh... tripped. I must have hit my head!" he answered quickly.  
"Let me help you up." She gives him a hand. He gladly takes it. "Let's get you to the Youth Center." she said.  
  
  
Scene 6  
  
At the Youth Center:  
Claudia and Jason sit down at a table.  
"I must thank you for coming to my aid." said Jason.  
"Just repaying the favor." she answered with a smile and a blush.  
"So, have you had anymore trouble with those ruffians?" he asked.  
"No, thanks to you." she answered. "Besides, if they did ever show up, I would show them a couple of moves. Since I am a martial artist and a scientist you know."  
"Really? So am I." he said. "A martial artist I mean."  
"So... what's your favorite color?" she asked.  
"Excuse me?"  
"What's your favorite color?" she asked again. "You can tell a lot about a person by what their favorite color is."  
"Okay... well, my favorite color is red." he answered.  
"Red... that represents anger... and love." she said. She blushes. So does he.  
"So... What's your favorite color?" he asked.  
"It's purple." she said emotionless. "It represents indifference."  
Zack and Billy were coming to their table.  
"Jason, we've got to go... study!" said Zack. He gave him a serious look.  
"Okay." replied Jason. "Would you excuse me?" he asked Claudia.  
"Sure." she answered. And he got up and left with the other two.  
  
  
Scene 7  
  
At the Command Center:  
Jason, Billy and Zack had just teleported there and they saw Tommy, Trini and Kimberly. (they are all standing apart from each other) Tommy and Jason spot each other at the same time.  
"Just what do you think you were doing?" asked Jason as he approached Tommy.  
"What was I doing?" asked Tommy. "What were you doing? You just showed up and started to attack me! Some friend!"  
"You can say that again!" said Jason. "And what do you mean I showed up? It was you who started attacking me!"  
"Jason, Tommy. Stop this bickering immediately!" said Zordon.  
"Why should I?" asked Tommy. "Jason began the whole thing by attacking me."  
"Could someone please explain?" asked Billy.  
"I'll explain." said Kimberly. "I'll explain to you how two people I care for, could do such horrible things to me!"  
"Kimberly... I tell you, nothing happened between Tommy and I!" said Trini. "I don't know why you keep on insisting we did something."  
"Trini's right Kim." put in Tommy.  
"Could everyone just settle down, please." said Alpha.  
"Did you or did you not kiss Tommy right in front of me?" demanded Kimberly while glaring at her.  
"I never did anything of the sort." Trini replied.  
"Oh!" she declared. "So now you are resorting to lies! Fine. Then I'll ask Tommy. He usually never lies to me. Did she or did she not kiss you on the lips?!?"  
Tommy hung his head in shame and said, "She did... but I tell you that nothing-"  
"The truth finally comes out!" said Kimberly.  
"Could somebody please explain what is going on here?" asked Zack.  
"I know what's going on." said Jason. "We've got betrayers for friends."  
"I never betrayed anyone." declared Tommy. "You attacked me first!"  
"Everyone, quiet!" yelled Alpha and everyone fell silent. They all looked at him.  
"That's better. I can tell you why everything is happening."  
"I think that everyone has their own explanation." said Kimberly.  
"No. The reason that the Green Ranger attacked Jason is because it wasn't Tommy at all! The Red Ranger that attacked Tommy wasn't Jason. And the "Trini" that kissed Tommy wasn't Trini."  
"Then who was it?" asked Zack.  
"It was the Purple Ranger." replied Zordon.  
"But how?" asked Trini.  
"We may have discovered another one of her powers." answered Alpha.  
"This would indicate that she can metamorphisize herself into any physical form resembling us morphed or un-morphed." said Billy.  
"In other words she can look like us." said Trini.  
"Yes. And that Rangers, makes her an even more dangerous foe that ever." said Zordon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode 4  
"The Beginning Of The End"  
  
  
Scene 1  
  
In the Command Center:  
"Listen, Tommy, I'm sorry... I didn't know." said Jason.  
"Don't worry about it. Everything's cool." replied Tommy. They shake hands.  
"I'm also sorry Trini." apologized Kimberly.  
"It's okay. I understand why you did it." answered Trini. "Friends?"  
"Friends." and they hugged.  
"Rangers, you must go back to Angel Grove." said Zordon. "But you must attempt to discover her true identity."  
"We'll try our best." said Zack.  
  
  
Scene 2  
  
At the Youth Center:  
"How are we supposed to defeat her, now we know that she can look like anyone of us." asked Zack.  
"I don't know." said Jason. "We just have to keep calm. We cannot become paranoid."  
"That's for sure." said Kimberly.  
"Just how are we supposed to figure out her true identity?" asked Tommy.   
"Maybe if we ask her questions, before she starts attacking us, then that would give us a better idea of her personality." said Trini.  
"That just might work." said Jason.  
"So the next encounter, we shall analyze her expressional status." said Billy.  
"Exactly." said Trini.  
  
  
Scene 3  
  
At the Command Center:  
"Alpha, could you run a sweep of Angel Grove?" said Zordon. "See if you can pin point the Purple Ranger's coordinates."  
All of a sudden, the Purple Ranger appears (in costume). "No need to Zordon."  
"Aie yaie yaie etc.(Alpha's exclamation)" exclaimed Alpha. "What do you want?"  
"I would like to invite your pathetic Power Rangers to a little meeting at the beach, again." she responded. "Make sure they are fully powered. I do not want to have to fight them on low power. It makes the battle less amusing. HA HA HA!!!" And she teleported out.  
"Alpha, teleport the Rangers here immediately." said Zordon.  
The Rangers appeared.  
"Zordon, what is going on?" asked Kimberly.  
"It is the Purple Ranger." Zordon replied. "She came into the Command Center just a few moments ago and she would like it if you would go to the beach."  
"We're ready Zordon." said Tommy.  
"Remember Rangers, you must attempt to discover her true identity. That information could be the only thing that can help us now." said Zordon.  
"Right. It's Morphin time!" said Jason.  
"Dragonzord!"  
"Mastodon!"  
"Pterodactyl!"  
"Triceratops!"  
"Saber-tooth tiger!"  
"Tyrannosaurus!"  
They arrived at the beach.  
  
  
Scene 4  
  
At the beach:  
"Oh, so you are finally here." said the Purple Ranger. "I thought that you would arrive next week."  
"Sense of humor." murmured Billy.  
"What was that?" asked the Purple Ranger. "I didn't quite hear you."  
"What he said was that you have a sense of humor." replied Tommy.  
"And why would he say a thing like that?" asked the Purple Ranger. No one answered. "Let me guess, you are trying to analyze my expressional status so that you can form an opinion on my personality in so doing, you could attempt to discover my true identity? Am I right?"  
"Intelligent." murmured Billy.  
"I am right." said the Purple Ranger. "But, let's have some fun before we get to your questions."  
(Fighting Scene) (The Purple Ranger shoots lighting bolts out her hands again and phases in and out of reality.)  
During the battle:  
Claudia hit all the Power Rangers except Jason and Trini. Jason got very mad and said "That does it. Take me!" and he started attacking her. She hit him in the chest and he hit the ground hard. She approached him.  
"Temper, temper!" the Purple Ranger mused. "Now you've made me upset." And instinctively, she touched his morpher and she started to glow purple and he glowed red. "AHHH!" Jason screamed.  
"I'm sorry!" whispered the Purple Ranger.  
  
  
Scene 5  
  
In the Command Center:  
"Alpha, what is happening?" asked Zordon.  
"I do not know." answered Alpha. "But I do believe that the Purple Ranger is draining Jason's power."  
  
  
Scene 6  
  
At the beach:  
"Jason!" yelled Trini. She ran to his aid. But before she even got to him, the Purple Ranger touched Trini's morpher and sucked out most of Trini's power.  
"Trini! Jason!" yelled Kimberly. Jason slowly got up and stumbled. The Purple Ranger laughed in amusement. The other Power Rangers rushed to Jason and Trini's aid.  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Kimberly.  
"Because, I'm the Purple Ranger. I'm indifferent." she answered.  
Zack and Billy helped Jason up while Tommy and Kimberly aided Trini.  
"I'm all right." said Jason wearily. "Let's do it guys!"  
"We need Thunderzord power now!" yelled the five Power Rangers. They called on their zords:  
"Mastodon, Lion Thunderzord power!"  
"Pterodactyl, Firebird Thunderzord power!"  
"Triceratops, Unicorn Thunderzord power!"  
"Saber-Tooth Tiger, Griffin Thunderzord power!"  
"Tyrannosaurus, Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"  
They formed the Thunder-Megazord.  
"I call upon Dragonzord!" said Tommy. And he plays his dagger/flute and the Dragonzord emerged from the ocean.  
"Oh!" said the Purple Ranger. "We're getting tough, now huh? I call upon Stegosaurus!" She plays her dagger/flute. The music sounded eerie. A purple stegosaurus emerged from a swamp and came to battle with the Thunder-Megazord and the Dragonzord.  
  
  
Scene 7  
  
In the Command Center:  
"Zordon, what is happening?" asked Alpha as he watched the Viewing Globe. "What is that beast?"  
"I believe it is the Purple Ranger's zord." answered Zordon. "I hope the Rangers can handle it."  
"Aie yaie yaie etc. (Alpha's exclamation)" exclaimed Alpha. "It makes my circuits agitate even thinking about their battle."  
  
  
Scene 8  
  
At the beach:  
"What's that?" asked Zack in the Thunder-Megazord as he pointed to the purple stegosaurus that just emerged.  
"It must be the Purple Ranger's zord." answered Jason. "But, Zordon didn't mention anything about her having a zord."  
"We'll just have to do the best we can!" said Trini.  
  
Meanwhile:  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Tommy as he watched a purple stegosaurus emerged. "What is that?"  
  
Meanwhile:  
The Purple Ranger played her dagger/flute and the stegosaurus commenced to attack the other zords.  
(Fighting Scene) (The Thunder-Megazord and the Dragonzord are losing badly. The purple stegosaurus whipped it's tail and the scales are missiles that are launched at the two other zords. Whenever the scales/missiles are launched, new ones replace them.)  
During the fight:  
In the Thunder-Megazord:  
"All right guys," said Jason. "Maybe we should try that different tactic!"  
"Right!" the other four Power Rangers replied.  
"All right! Thunder-Mega-Dragonzord Power now!" said Jason.  
The Thunder-Megazord and the Dragonzord form the Thunder-Mega-Dragonzord. (This new arsenal is similar to the Mega-Dragonzord.)  
"Give it up!" said Tommy to the Purple Ranger.  
"You think that you've won, huh?" asked the Purple Ranger. "Give it your best shot!"  
"You asked for it!" answered Jason. "All right, fire!"  
A great Z erupted from the center of the zords and hit the purple stegosaurus square in the chest. Nothing happened. The zord just merely absorbed the energy.  
"HA HA HA!!!" laughed the Purple Ranger.  
"What happened?" asked Zack.  
"Nothing!" whispered Kimberly.  
"I hate to say this." said Jason. "But we have got to retreat, before she destroys us completely!"  
The Thunder-Megazord shakes because of the missiles that keep on hitting it.  
The Dragonzord is hit with the stegosaurus's tail and the Dragonzord falls on its side.  
"Jason," Tommy communicated to the Thunder-Megazord. "We have got to retreat!"  
"Just what I was thinking!" replied Jason.  
  
  
Scene 9  
  
In the Command Center:  
The Power Rangers had just teleported after retreating from the Purple Ranger.  
"I can't believe we just left!" exclaimed Zack. "We never retreat from a fight!"  
"There is a first time for everything." said Zordon. "It was a good decision."  
"It just doesn't feel right!" said Tommy. "Leaving like that! And what do you suppose she meant by saying: 'I'm indifferent!'?"  
"I don't know." answered Billy.  
"Excuse me? What did you say?" asked Jason.  
" 'I'm indifferent.' " answered Tommy. "Didn't you hear when she said it?"  
Jason made a small cry. He almost fell. Billy caught him.  
"Jason!" cried Trini.  
"What's wrong?" asked Kimberly.  
"Are you still feeling weak from the power drain?" asked Zack.  
"No." stammered Jason. "Tommy, what exactly did she say?"  
"She said, and I quote: 'Because I'm the Purple Ranger. I'm indifferent.' " answered Tommy.  
Jason looked around with a grim expression on his face.  
"Jase!" said Zack. "What is it?"  
"Billy," said Jason. "What opinion did you form on her personality?"  
"I diagnosed that she was very intelligent, had a sense of humor, violent, and so on."  
"Would you say that she could be a scientist?" asked Jason  
"That is a possibility... she did a make very good hypothesis when we were questioning her." answered Billy. "But I don't see how any of this has-"  
"Could she also be a martial artist?" pursued Jason.  
"Yes, she could be one." answered Billy.  
"Jason," said Kimberly. "What is your point?"  
"I think I know who the Purple Ranger is." answered Jason.  
"Really, who is it?" asked Trini.  
"It's Claudia!" answered Jason.  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode 5  
"The Unraveling"  
  
  
Scene 1  
  
In the Command Center:  
"Claudia?" asked Trini. "The girl you met in school?"  
"How could it be her?" asked Zack.  
"Because." answered Jason. "Remember when the "Green Ranger" attacked me, well, all of a sudden, Claudia appeared and she brought me to the Youth Center. There, we talked and she asked me what my favorite color was. Then I asked her what was hers and she said it was purple because purple means indifference. She said, and I quote: 'It's purple. It represents indifference.' "  
"Exactly what she said at the beach." said Tommy.  
"But why would she want to attack us?" asked Kimberly.  
"Remember what Zordon said." continued Jason. "The chosen one's personality would merge with the evil of the power coin. I don't think Claudia is doing it of her own free will."  
"Okay." stated Tommy. "We know who she is, know what do we do?"  
"We have to make something good to overlap the evil." answered Billy.  
"Like what?" asked Trini.  
"Jason, if I am not mistaken, I believe that she has feelings for you." said Zordon. "She doesn't seem as to want to hurt you as much! Maybe we could access those feelings and make sure that she doesn't harm you or the other Power Rangers. Billy, do you think that it would work?"  
"Hypothetically speaking, it just might work." answered Billy. "But, to have feelings that strong, we would have to convince her that Jason is... um... well... in... um... love with her."  
"Well, Jason," said Kimberly. "are you up to it?"  
"I think so." answered Jason. "But we have to find her first."  
  
  
Scene 2  
  
In the park:  
"One more time." said Claudia. "One more fight and it's the end of the Power Rangers! But what happens to Jason? I can't kill him... But the others!" she started to shimmer purple. "Billy!" she turned into the Blue Ranger. "Kimberly!" she turned into the Pink Ranger. "Zack!" she turned into the Black Ranger. "Trini!" she turned into the Yellow Ranger. "Tommy!" she said in an evil and cruel tone and she turned into the Green Ranger. Then she changed back to herself.  
All of a sudden, Jason approached her silently. The other Power Rangers were hiding and watching Jason. Claudia didn't know that they were there.   
"Oh!" exclaimed Claudia. "Hi Jason! What are you doing here? Out for a stroll?"  
"No." answered Jason. "Actually, I came to talk to you."  
"Really?" asked Claudia. "What about?"  
"About things... not necessarily good things."  
Claudia frowned. "What things?"  
"Well... for instance... the fact that... well... I don't know you very well and I was wondering if we could talk about us."  
"Us?" Claudia asked with hope and enthusiasm in her voice.  
"Listen Claudia," started Jason. His voice dropped to a whisper. "I just have one question: are you the Purple Ranger?"  
Claudia looked at him stunned for a while. Then she seemed to gather her thoughts back together. On the spur of the moment, she slapped Jason hard across the face. He went flying back.  
"HA HA HA!" laughed the Purple Ranger. "Here's a question for you! Are you the Red Ranger?  
Jason didn't answer. "Maybe I should destroy you right now!" She lifted a tree with her telekinetic powers and was about to throw it at Jason, when the other five Power Rangers emerged from hiding.  
"Well what do you know!?" said the Purple Ranger. "Just as I suspected! Your little minions were in hiding." She put the tree back into place and looked at Billy. "You're right Billy. I am very intelligent! HA HA HA! You'll never stop me!" And she disappeared.  
"Well that went swimmingly." said Jason while massaging his jaw. He had already gotten up.  
"Maybe you should try a different approach." suggested Zack.  
"Like what?" asked Jason in an impatient tone. "Beg her not to hurt us when she is about to kick our behinds?"  
"Jason, there is no need to get upset." said Kimberly.  
"Yeah." agreed Tommy.  
"What you need to do is try to convince her that you love her." said Trini.  
"But how do I do that?" asked Jason.  
No one answered.  
  
  
Scene 3  
  
In the park:  
Claudia was in the park and was talking to herself:  
"Well... now that the Power Rangers know who I am, the easier it will be to plan my next encounter with them, instead of going to all that extravaganza." Then, Bulk and Scull approached her.  
"Why hello Claudia." said Bulk politely.  
"Yes, hello Claudia." said Scull.  
"Hello boys." replied Claudia. "I was just about to go look for you."  
"Why?" asked Bulk politely.  
"Well, I was just wondering if you guys would like to find out who the Power Rangers are?"  
Both Bulk and Skull looked stunned.  
"You know who the Power Rangers are?" asked Bulk excitedly.  
"Why of course." she replied. "I was surprised that you two didn't figure it out sooner."  
"Well... uh... we just didn't have the time." answered Bulk.  
"Yeah, we didn't have the time." said Skull.  
"Of course." she responded. "I know for a fact that the Power Rangers will be exposed in front of the whole school later on this afternoon. So make sure everyone is there."  
"No problem." said Bulk.  
"Yeah, no problem!" said Skull.  
"I have to go, so I'll see you guys later. Good bye." she waved and left the two of them to gather people for the spectacle of the revelation of the Power Rangers.  
  
  
Scene 4  
  
In the park:  
The Power Rangers had split up. Trini, Jason, and Zack were gone together while the rest of the Power Rangers had gone to the Command Center to try and locate Claudia.  
All of a sudden Bulk and Scull appeared.  
"Hey! Did you guys hear?" asked Bulk excitedly.  
"Hear about what?" asked Zack.  
"The Power Rangers." replied Scull.  
"What about them?" asked Jason.  
"They will be exposed to the whole school this afternoon." said Bulk.  
Jason, Trini and Zack looked at each other with a worried expression on their face.  
"Who told you this?" asked Trini.  
"The new girl: Claudia." answered Bulk a little proudly. "She said that she had figured out who they were and she had some inside information that they would be exposed to the entire school!"  
"Claudia told you this?" asked Jason.  
"Yep!" replied Scull.  
"Well, we'll be sure to be there at the unraveling of the Power Rangers." said Trini, without enthusiasm.  
"Yeah. We'll be there all right." said Zack.  
"Great." said Bulk. Bulk and Scull left while the Power Rangers talked amongst themselves.  
"How does she expect to expose us to the whole school?" asked Trini.  
"Maybe she'll just tell people. That would be a catastrophe." said Jason.  
"Yeah." agreed Zack. "I can imagine it right now."  
"We've got to stop her." said Jason. "No matter what it takes!"  
"We better get back to the Command Center to tell the others." said Trini.  
They teleported to the Command Center.  
  
  
Scene 5  
  
In the Command Center:  
"You're just in time guys." said Billy. "We have just pinpointed the whereabouts of Claudia."  
"Well we've got more pressing news." said Trini. The other Power Rangers looked at them.  
"Claudia plans to expose us to the entire school." said Zack.  
"What?!?" asked Tommy in bewilderment.  
"She plans to tell everyone who we are." said Trini.  
"We cannot let that happen." declared Zordon.  
"We most certainly cannot!" said Kimberly. "What are we supposed to do about her?"  
"You must destroy her and soon!" responded Zordon.  
"Destroy her?" asked Jason very softly. No one seemed to have heard. "Maybe we could reason with her?"  
"We could try, but one way or another, we have to stop her!" said Tommy.  
  
  
Scene 6  
  
At the Youth Center:  
Claudia was sitting alone at a table when Jason suddenly approached her.  
"Why hello again Red Ranger." said Claudia smugly.  
"Hello Claudia." responded Jason. "I wanted to discuss some things."  
"Let me guess: you're going to try to dissuade me from exposing you all to the entire school?" she asked thoughtfully.  
"Right." replied Jason. Then he burst out saying: "You just can't tell people!"  
"Oh don't worry!" said Claudia. "I don't plan to tell anyone who you people are."  
"You don't?" asked Jason suspiciously.  
"Oh no!" said Claudia with a wry smile. "I wouldn't dream of it!"  
"But I thought you told Bulk and Scull that the Power Rangers would be exposed to the entire school." said Jason.  
"I did." said Claudia. "And they will be." And she got up and left Jason to wonder what she was planning.  
The other Power Rangers came up to Jason. They were observing Claudia and Jason while they were talking.  
"I don't know what she's planning, but we better find out soon." declared Jason. The other Power Rangers nodded.  
  
  
Scene 7  
  
In the school hallways:  
Claudia was walking to her locker and talking to herself.  
"Now where should we stage my little "exhibition"?" asked Claudia to herself. "Perhaps in the Youth Center? No! Too crowded and tight. Hmm... how about in the park? No! Too much space for the Power Rangers to move around or escape. Hmmm... I've got it! On top of the school! Everyone could see from the bottom! It's perfect!" She reached her locker and took out her books so that she could get ready for her next class. Bulk and Skull were walking by and were telling everyone in sight about the unraveling of the Power Rangers later.  
"Oh Bulk, Skull!" hollered Claudia.  
Bulk noticed her and hurried over.  
"What can we do for you, my fair lady?" said Bulk nicely. He bowed and kissed her hand. Skull snickered. Bulk elbowed him.  
"Oh nothing much." replied Claudia. "It's just that I received more information. I know for a fact that the Power Rangers true identities will be discovered on top of the school!"  
"On top of this school?" asked Skull.  
"Of course Numb-Skull!" answered Bulk.  
"Make sure everyone is in front of the school in a few minutes." said Claudia.  
"No problem." replied Bulk. And they scurried off to find more people for the presentation.  
Claudia smiled in an evil way. The bell rang and she rushed off to her next class with only evil thoughts in her head.  
  
  
Scene 8  
  
In the Command Center:  
All six of the Power Rangers had teleported. They were observing Claudia on the Viewing Globe.  
"She hasn't done anything for a while." said Zack. "Maybe she was just bluffing when she talked about telling people."  
"No." said Jason. "She wasn't bluffing."  
"How do you know?" asked Tommy.  
"I just know." declared Jason.  
"Well then how does she plan to expose us?" asked Kimberly.  
"I don't know." replied Jason.  
"Look!" said Trini as she pointed to the Viewing Globe. On the Viewing Globe, you could see the Purple Ranger on top of the school.  
"What's she doing on top of the school?" asked Kimberly.  
The Viewing Globe showed that the Purple Ranger was shouting to the people at the bottom of the school.  
"Is there any way that we could hear what she's saying?" asked Jason.  
"Wait." said Billy. He pressed a few buttons and the audio came on-line. They could hear what Claudia was saying: "... and if the Power Rangers don't show up in 1 minute I shall tell you all who they are!"  
"We've got to get there now before she tells everyone!" declared Zack.  
"It's Morphin time!" said Jason.  
"Dragonzord!"  
"Mastodon!"  
"Pterodactyl!"  
"Triceratops!"  
"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"  
"Tyrannosaurus!"  
  
  
Scene 9  
  
On top of Angel Grove High School:  
The six Power Rangers had just arrived.  
"Look! It's the Power Rangers!" said someone down below.  
"Such a shame!" said the Purple Ranger as she faced them. "And I was all ready to tell everyone."  
"Claudia!" said Jason. "Don't do this!"  
She ignored him.  
"Stop this now!" ordered Tommy.  
"Are you giving ME orders!?!" asked the Purple Ranger. "I don't take them very well."  
She fired a lightning bolt right at all of the Power Rangers, especially Tommy... though, she didn't hit Jason. The five Power Rangers hit the ground.  
The people below gasped.  
"I'm sorry Jason." said Claudia regretfully.  
"You don't have to do this Claudia." said Jason.  
"I have to!" she said. "I try to fight it, but I just can't. It makes me do things that I don't want to! I don't want to hurt you, Jason."  
"I know." declared Jason. "But the other Power Rangers don't want to hurt you... and neither do I."  
"I don't care about them!" said Claudia as she glowed purple. "They can all be destroyed! Especially Tommy." She turned her attention to the fallen Green Ranger as he was helping up the others. With her telekinetic powers she picked Tommy up.  
"Tommy!" cried Kimberly.  
"Hey!" said Tommy. "What's going on?!?"  
"I told these people that they would find out who the Power Rangers are, and they will."  
"No Claudia! Don't!" said Jason.  
"Silence!" responded Claudia. "I don't take orders!" And she created a mass of energy in her hands and shot it at the five Power Rangers. The energy flowed around them, making a type of cage. They couldn't escape.  
With her telekinetic powers she hoisted Tommy up over the edge of the building.  
"Now, let's show some people the real you!" said Claudia. Again with her telekinetic powers, she lifted Tommy's helmet off his head. The helmet went flying down to the ground.  
"Wow! The Green Ranger's helmet!" said someone down below. "Bring him down!"  
"No problem!" answered the Purple Ranger.  
"NO!!!" yelled Jason.  
Claudia turned towards him.  
"Claudia, you can't do this!" said Jason.  
She lost her concentration on Tommy. He dropped to the ground.  
A swarm of spectators rushed towards him to find out who he was. But Tommy was quicker, so he grabbed his helmet and teleported to the top of the school.  
"Did anybody get a good look at him?" asked Bulk.  
Everyone said no.  
  
Meanwhile, on top of the school:  
"Tommy!" cried Kimberly in the energy cage.  
"I'm okay!" said Tommy.  
"Darn!" said the Purple Ranger. "So close! Well, I guess that I'll just have to destroy you know and tell everyone who you were, later!"  
"Not without a fight you won't!" said Tommy. He took out his dagger/flute and started to play. The music disrupted the energy cage. It disintegrated.  
"Nice Tommy." said Zack as they all stood behind him.  
"A fight to the end!" said the Purple Ranger. "I like it!"  
(Fighting Scene)(The Purple Ranger shoots lighting bolts while the Power Rangers use their weapons. They tried to use the Power Blaster but in vain. With the Power Blaster, they shot her, but Claudia was quicker and she created a force field that surrounded her, and so the beam that the Power Blaster shot bounced off and hit the Power Rangers. Then, Claudia got a hold of all their weapons except Tommy's.)  
"So what was that about defeating me?" asked the Purple Ranger. Another mass of energy enveloped her and she took Jason inside this mass. The Power Rangers could not penetrate it.  
"Claudia," started Jason. "Please don't do this. Stop it."  
"I try, but it doesn't work." replied Claudia. "I try to prevent it, but the evil grows stronger and it makes me do this." She motioned to the Power Rangers.  
"Claudia... I... love you." said Jason regretfully. He lied, he didn't love her. He cared for her though.  
"No you don't." said Claudia softly. "You're just trying to make me think that."  
Jason looked at the ground in shame.  
"I do care for you!" insisted Jason.  
"I know. But part of me wants to tear you limb from limb for trying to trick me. But another part wants to believe you and hold on to that belief. Jason... I care for you immensely. I had hoped that you would feel that way, but you do not. I see that now. I know now what I must do."  
The energy field dissolved and she stepped away from Jason. She took off her helmet. With her telekinetic powers she took Tommy's dagger.  
She turned to the other Power Rangers and said, "No one else must get hurt!" Then she winked at Tommy and said, "Your secret is safe with me!" Then she turned back to Jason.  
"I'm sorry." she said to Jason. "Please forgive me." She put hers and Tommy's dagger together and great mass of energy erupted from the center. But instead of hitting any of the Power Rangers, the energy enveloped Claudia.  
"NO Claudia!" cried Jason.  
  
"I love you Jason. I always will!" Where Claudia was standing, there was a great explosion and a great mass of purple energy flew away.  
"CLAUDIA!!!" yelled Jason.  
Then, she was gone. Tommy's dagger came flying back towards him into his grip. All that stood in her place was her dagger. Jason walked up to where the dagger laid and crouched down to pick it up. When his fingers came in contact with the dagger, he shimmered. He picked up the dagger and said to the others, "Let's get out of here." And they teleported out.  
  
Meanwhile down below:  
"That's it?!" said Bulk. "We didn't even get to see them!"  
"Well, maybe somebody saw who the Green Ranger was?" provided Skull.  
"No you idiot!" said Bulk. "No one saw who he was. We were so close!"  
"Well, we could always ask Claudia who they are." said Skull.  
"What a stupid idea!" responded Bulk. He thought for a while. "Hey, if we ask Claudia, she'll probably tell us."  
"What a great idea Bulk!" said Skull.  
"Hey wait a minute!" exclaimed Bulk. "Where is Claudia?"  
  
  
Scene 10  
  
In the Command Center:  
The Power Rangers had just teleported.  
"Power Rangers," started Zordon. "I am pleased to see that you are still here."  
"Aie yaie yaie, etc. (Alpha's exclamation)" exclaimed Alpha. "I thought she would get the better of you."  
"But there is a problem Power Rangers." said Zordon.  
"Problem?" asked Zack. "What sort of problem?"  
"Well it seems that when the Purple Ranger... um...exploded, a great mass of energy flew away." said Zordon.  
"Yeah." said Tommy. "We saw it. So what does it mean?"  
"Take a look at these printouts Billy." said Alpha.  
Billy looked at the printouts and said to the other Power Rangers what Alpha had discovered, "Well you see, when the Purple Ranger exploded, she was not able to capture evil of the power coin inside the implosion with her. So, now that evil roams around Angel Grove looking for another host."  
"So what you're saying is that that evil is still out there and it could come back in another person's body." said Trini.  
"Precisely." replied Billy.  
"Oh man." said Kimberly.  
"But there is a good side to this." added Billy. "Since Claudia was a scientist, she obviously knew what she was doing. And by the explosion, the evil is very weak and would need a couple thousand years in order for it to regain full power to merge with someone else's personality."  
"So we will begin tracking it if there is any sign of abnormal behavior." said Zordon. "For now, there is nothing anyone can do. I suggest that you go back to Angel Grove."  
"Right." said Tommy. They teleported back to Angel Grove.  
  
  
Scene 11  
  
At Angel Grove High School:  
Jason was sitting on the steps of the school thinking about Claudia when Bulk and Skull came by.  
"Have you seen Claudia?" asked Bulk.  
"No I haven't." replied Jason.  
"Darn." said Bulk. "Where could she possibly be?" They were about to leave when Jason said, "You're wasting your time guys. Claudia left Angel Grove to go to school somewhere else."  
"Oh." said Bulk. "Okay." The two of them left.  
Then Trini came by and sat down next to Jason.  
"Hey." said Trini. Jason didn't say anything.  
"Jason," started Trini. "You've got to get over this."  
"I can still see her." said Jason. "I can see the pain in her face when she looked at me. She didn't want to hurt us. She just wanted to be happy."  
"Jason, it's not your fault." said Trini.  
"Isn't it?" he asked. "She wouldn't have done it if she didn't care for me."  
"If she didn't care for you, then we would all be where she is." said Trini. "We all have to make sacrifices, and she made the ultimate one... for you."  
"Don't you think I know that?" asked Jason. "That's why I feel responsible." He sighed. "Listen Trini, I'll be okay. I just need some time alone."  
"Okay." replied Trini. She patted Jason's knee and got up and left.  
Jason looked up at the sky and heard a whisper that sounded like Claudia's voice, "Jason!".  
He smiled, got up and left.  
  
  
The End  



End file.
